


【尚何】 影院迷情 (微D/s)

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 尚何 - Fandom, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 01:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: 阅读前警告：绳艺真空出门短篇，脑洞来自咸鱼，一条脑洞长在我萌点上的鱼。如果有DYS人员误入请迅速离开（对，没捎带谁，就说你呢春姐）。闺中秘闻的九辫良堂几句话乱入. 恶趣味九熙x温柔出水的华儿，OOC。





	【尚何】 影院迷情 (微D/s)

**Author's Note:**

> 尚何似乎还没这么刺激的……。  
> 小心避雷，转出lofter者打死。  
> 勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。  
> ======

正文：

尚九熙在某些事情上有些不能启齿的恶趣味，而最开始的那点细微冲动也在自家搭档兼爱人的纵容下变得变本加厉。何九华和网上传的A爆超帅人设不同，私底下他极尽温柔，在每次尚九熙想尝试新的花样的时候，他都只是叹口气，然后点点头同意。

比如这一次。

他们连上了两周班，好容易得到一个假期。在家里做了些爱做的事情，充充实实地睡了一觉，精神养好了，就想做点别的事情。

于是尚九熙从他的奇妙工具箱里找了一条绳子。

何九华被他昨晚一通折腾，现下醒了，却还躺在床上没起来。他偏着头瞧尚九熙的动作，余光瞥见他拿出来的绳子。那一条还是他自己买来弄好的，是柔软但能绑出结实紧缚的麻。他还用热水浸过那条绳子，在锅里煮了几遍，把每一根麻都弄软。

尚九熙比划着绳子，从另一边绕过来坐到床前。

何九华翻了个身，侧着头看着他。

他穿着一件大了自己身材几码的纯棉白衬衫，经过一夜的折腾布满了褶皱。衬衫下摆堪堪遮住大腿根，宽大的领口露出几点粉色的暧昧痕迹，一看就是来自某人占有欲的手笔。

“咳咳，那个……”

尚九熙也是一个奇怪性子，做的时候什么荤话都能讲得出来，可是一到正经讲话的时候就支支吾吾的说不出口。何九华跟他这么多年搭档，又做了几年的爱人，看见他拿出来绳子的时候就知道他想干什么了。

他不反感这样的游戏，甚至有时候有些喜欢，自己在私下也研究过一些。他知道尚九熙也背着他学习过好些个这种情趣，手艺似乎也不错，在玩偶上比划过几次，只不过从未在真人身上试验过罢了。

他勾了勾手，让爱人靠的近了些，然后开始动手解自己的扣子。

尚九熙似乎有点不知所措，伸了伸手又不知道从何开始阻拦。多年穿大褂的经历把两人解扣子的手练得熟稔，他发呆的当口，何九华就把衣服脱了干净。

他拿着麻绳左右比划，不知道从哪儿下手。

“嗯，你这样，”何九华蹬开被子下了床，牵起他拿着绳子的手放到自己颈后，“先对折，隔几段儿打结，然后绕过来这儿，放到前面这个圈儿里穿进去。”

尚九熙的手覆上那片光洁的肌肤。他爱人的身材很好，就像他在台上说的一样，瘦得没有一丝赘肉。

“……然后这样，从这里弄上去，”何九华握着绳子的一头，引领着往大腿根部探去，“然后在后面过一圈。”

亚麻色的绳子从大腿根部缠到身后，穿过颈后的绳圈被拉了下来。

“对，这里过来，然后两个绳头分开，从绳圈的两边绕出来。”

尚九熙握着绳子，一步一动作地按照何九华的指导，把麻绳缠在他漂亮的身体上。他并不是不会绑，只是不好意思，而绳子放上去的那一瞬间他就摆脱了这种情绪。只是他看何九华自己指挥的开心，便就随了他去。

他的动作不慢，绳子也拉得紧，一个菱缚很快地从他手下成型。他收紧了一下绳尾，在腰的地方打了一个漂亮的结。

尚九熙知道爱人的敏感点都在什么地方，自然也在绳缚的过程中把那些地方一一照顾了周全。他碰了碰何九华腰上缠着的一股绳子，不出意料地换来一阵轻颤。他把绳子的余量收得完全，确保每一个碰到绳子的动作都会引来对方的不自然。

他从旁边的衣帽架上取过来一件大衣和一条黑色的裤子。何九华上半身被亚麻色的绳子缠着，不太想弯下腰穿裤子，于是坐在了床边。尚九熙帮他把裤腿套上，然后扶着他起来提好西装裤。

被台下姑娘们称为尚宇直的男人从身后抱住自家的爱人，然后贴着他只有几根绳子装饰的后背，帮他从前面拉上拉链，再慢慢地扣好皮带。

何九华被他的动作挑起了一丝情欲，轻轻哼了一声，然后无奈地开口：“我得忍到咱们回来，是么？”

尚九熙绕到他前面，点点头。他知道今天有一部电影上映，而电影院正是一种情趣消遣的好去处。他拿起床上的大衣，披到何九华的身上，帮他系好扣子。现在是秋天，这样的装束正是街上人常有的，可偏偏大衣底下是真空的绳缚躯体。

这就不是所有人都有的了。

他们俩肩并肩出了门。虽然说在家里玩的小花样有许多，但是这样出门还是第一次。他大衣的扣子被扣到了最上面一颗，出门之前尚九熙还给两人各带了一个黑色的口罩，围了一条围巾，以防被粉丝认出来。

这样的占有欲让人感到安全。

街上的行人来来往往，没有人多看他们一眼，可这样的羞耻情趣还是让何九华觉得不自然。他紧了紧身上的大衣，又因为被碰到敏感的地方而闷哼一声。

尚九熙把爱人往怀里搂了搂。

他们走到家附近的电影院，尚九熙让何九华在角落里等着，自己走去售票处买票。何九华百无聊赖地靠在墙角玩着手机。德云的群里刷着消息，而他俩和四个师哥建的恶趣味群倒是沉寂了。他想了想，动了动手指在那个名为“不可告人的秘密”的六人小群聊里发了条消息。

德云监斩官：绳缚电影院有人试过么。

没几秒，他的手机被“卧槽！！！！”刷屏。

我是一颗跳跳糖：你俩只是做做情趣的就这么会玩么…… @最爱三弦 您看看人家，您都抱着三弦过了多少天了，马上要表演也不至于夜夜不离手啊 :(

钢板算什么：华儿你赢了…… @三庆小王八 不知道什么时候九郎才肯让我玩玩这种 :(

最爱三弦：@我是一颗跳跳糖 还想延长惩罚细则吗？

我是一颗跳跳糖：我错了。

三庆小王八：@钢板算什么 想都别想，快回来吃饭。

钢板算什么：嗯，十分钟就到。

德云断头台：@德云监斩官 扫毒还是小蜘蛛？

德云监斩官：小蜘蛛。

何九华回完了微信又刷了几条朋友圈，才觉得看的差不多了。抬起头，尚九熙整捧着一桶爆米花和两杯可乐走向他。他接过来那个冰凉凉的可乐杯子，啜了几口，任凭爱人搂着他的腰走进放着电影的三号厅，还坏心眼地拨弄了一下绳子。

漆黑的电影院最后一排，谁又知道藏着什么不可告人的秘密呢？

-END.


End file.
